Truth or Dare: Dirty Secrets
by RandomTeddyBear
Summary: Leo invited all of his friend to spend a night in Bunker 9 for some Truth or Dare. But when Greeks play Truth or Dare... Things get intense. Dirty secrets come out about all of them and some of them can never look at each other the same EVER again. Please review! I think you will like it! (1st story in series)
1. Percy's Secret Kiss

**Hey everyone! So I kind of just got this idea! This is going to be fun for me to write! It's Called Truth or Dare: Dirty Secrets cause its going to just be about all the secrets that the Characters withhold, then the second storyty will be Truth or Dare: Dirty Dares and I think you can figure what that will be about.**

* * *

**Annabeth**

* * *

I stood by the entrance of the camp watching the Roman's walk towards me. Tonight we were all going to spend a night in Bunker 9, and when I mean we I mean Percy, Thalia, Nico, Leo, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and myself. But when I first saw the Roman's coming towards me there was an extra person with Jason, Hazel, and Frank. It was Reyna.

"Jason, Frank, Hazel hi! Oh… And Reyna! I'm so happy you could join us Reyna!" I said giving Jason a questionable look. "It's so good to see you all!" I said spreading my hands out awkwardly.

"It's so good to see you to!" Jason said hugging me. "She insisted to come…" Jason whispered into my ear. Jason pulled away and we all stood there awkwardly.

"Hazel… Frank… How have you guys been?" I asked.

"Fine." Frank said.

"Well, and you?" Hazel asked in that old time voice she has. She even dressed like from another time.

"I'm fine…"

"Good, good…" I said. We all debated who was going to greet the Roman's. Both Percy and Piper wanted to. I thought we all should have went but Leo insisted he needed help moving things around. So we drew straws… I got the longest one… Fun.

"How's Percy?" Hazel asked.

"He's good… Yea… Umm…" There was a moment of silence were everyone just tried to look around, avoiding eye contact. Except Reyna… She stood cold as stone making no facial expressions… Some people think she's not as scary without her dogs… Nope… Just as scary. "Well… Why don't we." I said gesturing towards the forest

"Yea, let's go." Jason said. So we began to walk past all of the cabins and towards Bunker 9… Into the forest. It was a little awkward… And when I mean a little… I mean a lot. "So Piper said that we were going to be playing truth or dare?" Jason asked.

I gulped… I hope not… Greek truth or dare games get… Intense… And with the Roman's here… Especially Reyna… Oh Gods no… "Oh really? I… Ummm… Hope not." I said nervously continuing to walk.

"And why is that?" Reyna asked in a challenging voice.

"Well… Let's just say… Greeks get a little…. Excited when it comes to truth or dare." I said having a flashback to my last truth or dare game were Percy ended up in a giant burrito role, Grover was an elf, The Stoll twins were dandelions and Clarisse… Well… Let's not go there.

I looked behind me to see Reyna was looking… What's the word? I'm not sure… A… A intense stare… She looked like she was ready for a challenge. We walked around the forest, what seemed for hours.

"Not to be… Rude, but didn't we past that tree… like six times?" Hazel said in a meek voice.

"Ugh… I can't believe this! Were lost!" I said looking at the map and turning it every which way to see if it made any sense. It didn't…

"A daughter of Athena who can't read a map?" Reyna said with a slight laugh.

I crumbled the map just a little when my grip tightened… I hate her… So, so, so much! "Would you like to try Reyna?" I said turning around.

She glared at me and then Jason stepped in. "Why don't I just conduct the winds and see if I can find Bunker 9 from up their?" Jason asked.

"Go ahead." I grumbled.

The next thing I know Jason was in the sky and he was gone. I lost him. I stood there and waited for Jason to come back. Frank who was staring at the ground, Hazel was holding Frank's hand awkwardly and Reyna was just staring at where Jason flew off to. About five minutes past and Jason flew down and landed right next to Reyna.

"I know where it is… Follow me." He said.

You know personally… Jason was here at camp half-blood. So shouldn't he know where this bunker is anyway? Since Leo was his best friend? Well I guess since I got us lost he wouldn't be able to find it anyway. No one knows this camp better than I do… So we followed Jason and in about 3 minutes we were at bunker nine. I entered it to see it looked completely different from the last time I saw it. It was dressed in Christmas lights and had tables with tons of food on it. Gods all mighty. We walked in and Piper, Percy, and Leo were all sitting on a couch just talking. My eyes met Percy's and a smile slide across his face.

"Percy!" I said running up to him and hugging him like I hadn't seen him in a month. It's felt like it.

"Annabeth! Where have you guys been? You went to get the Roman's an hour ago?" Percy asked.

I know! We got lost!" I said blushing.

"What do you mean, you got lost? I gave you a map? Plus Jason has been here like a million times? How did you get lost?" Leo asked shocked.

"Well your map wasn't exactly easy to follow." I said crumbling it up and throwing it at him. I hear Reyna clear her throat and I then remember I forgot to tell everyone Reyna came. "Oh yea… Everyone Reyna came to sleep over as well." I said.

"What!?" Leo asked kind of angry and kind of shocked. "I mean… Good… Yea… You know what they say, the more the merrier right?" He said and I could see in his facial expression that he was scared of her.

I looked around realizing Thalia wasn't here. "Where is Thalia?" I asked trying to change the conversation.

"Ah yes… We sent her to find you guys…. When you didn't show up… I guess she's not back yet." Percy said as if he forgot she was even invited.

"Here I am!" I then see Thalia barge through the door looking like she's out of breath. "Sorry… I couldn't find you guys anywhere."

I went up to her and hugged her. I haven't seen her in FOREVER. "It's fine… Where's Nico?" I asked looking at Percy.

"I… I'm not sure. He never showed up."

"Well." Leo began clasping his hands together. "How about we start anyway? It's already 7 o'clock and Chiron says we got capture the flag. I want to go to bed at 10 tonight." He said with a grin sliding across his face. "And knowing our Truth or Dare games… It's gonna take a lot longer than three hours."

So we all spread out our sleeping bags out, Leo said there a fake wall he's gonna put in the middle of the room so we can be separate but at the moment were just staying like this, and we began.

"I wanna go first!" Thalia called. Gods no… Thalia always asks a question involving Percy and I. Or something that will get him in trouble. I always fall for it. "Percy! Truth or Dare."

Percy looked hesitantly at me like he wanted to make sure it was ok for me to answer. He looked at Thalia and said. "Truth."

Thalia smiled and said. "Hmm… Is it true that Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the human might I add, Kissed you?"

What? Did she just say what I thought she said? She did… But Percy would of told me if she did… Right?

"Hold up." Leo said. He got up and gave everyone's these metal bracelets with a red and green light on them. "These bracelets will tell us if the person is lying, if the green light comes on their telling the truth but if it turns red. You are a dirty little liar… And continue."

Now there was no way he could lie to me now. Percy glanced at me and then said. "Yes… She kissed me. But it was before Annabeth and I were dating!"

I could feel my face turn white. I felt my anger rising in me. Rachel kissed my boyfriend. I couldn't help but curse under my breath. I got up and stormed out of Bunker 9.


	2. Afraid of Heights?

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing! I just wanted to say how happy I am that so many of you like this story and are reading and reviewing anf favoriting it and even following it! It means a lot and I got to say it's my most succesful story! I mean I'm getting like 10 reviews per chapter? My other ones only get like 3-5! ****Word **

* * *

**Fran****k**

* * *

I sat there watching what was happening. Annabeth usually isn't the jealous type. I watch it all go down. This new girl Thalia is really looking for some trouble. Isn't she Jason's older sister? She doesn't look older... Thalia is 15 isn't she? Jason is 16 though? Wait... Thalia is a hunter isn't she? Yea Annabeth told me that... And she was a pine tree? When Percy told me that I didn't dare continue to ask... I want to know... Yet I don't?

"Annabeth, wait!" Percy said jumping up and running over to the door. But it was to late. Annabeth was long gone by the time Percy got to the door. He just stood there looking at Thalia. His face got red. He looked like it was about to explode. "You did this!" Percy snapped.

"Me? What? I did absolutely nothing! I'm just an innocent child!" Thalia said looking around like she had no Idea what Percy was talking about.

"Don't even pretend Thalia! You always have to ask the embarrassing questions! Now look! Annabeth is mad at me!" Percy said. I then realized that it was pouring. Like it seemed like Zeus was grieving. I thought that Camp half-blood couldn't have weather?

"Who's pretending?" Thalia said with a smirk.

Then things went downhill…. Not even a little. Things just got out of hand. Percy blasted Thalia with water. I looked over to see Thalia on the ground. She sat up and then got up. Her black hair was now wet and sparks were flying. Literally… Sparks were flying out of her hair. Annabeth was right… When Greek's play truth or dare… They get intense.

"Whoa hold up. You are not having a full on mega big three smash down in my bunker."  
Leo said.

There was a flash of light and the next thing I know Percy goes flying right out of the door, smoking. I then realized what happened. Thalia zapped Percy with lightning… Thalia cock's her head over to look at Leo and says. "Happy now?"

Leo crossed his arms and with a grin he said. "Yes, yes I am."

"Good!" Thalia said running outside.

We all quickly got up and walked outside into the rain. Leo passed out umbrellas. I hate how he's fully prepared for everything. It bothers me and I don't know about anyone else but I always feel like he's trying to take Hazel away from me. We all just stood there watching Percy blast Thalia and Thalia blast Percy.

"Do you think we should stop them?" I asked Hazel.

"No." Leo said.

"But what if one of them gets hurt?" Hazel said.

Leo looked over at Hazel and with that cocky grin spread across his face he said. "That's the best part! What's a good old truth or dare game without a good fight?" Leo turned to Jason and said. " I got five on Percy." He said.

"Oh it's on!" Jason said.

"Do you think we should stop it?" Hazel asked looking at me.

"I-I don't know."

"I think we should." Piper said walking behind us.

I zoned out for a moment and really paid attention to the fight. Percy had made giant water fists and was continually trying to punch Thalia. But Thalia was too fast. Finally Percy landed a punch on Thalia and she hit the ground with a thump. It took for Thalia to recoil but when she did she looked mad. Seeing Thalia look that mad was almost as Reyna's mad fast. Thalia looked like she was concentrating and I watched in horror, lightning struck in a circle all around Percy and it got closer and closer to him. He would surely die if touched him.

"ENOUGH!" Piper screamed stepping forward. You could practically feel Piper's charm speaking in the air. Lightning stopped coming down and Percy's water fists dissolved in thin air. "Everyone back in the bunker!" Piper ordered and everyone did as she said. Except for Piper.

"I do not take orders from you. Even if you can use your words wisely." Reyna said glaring at Piper. Great… We don't need another fight.

Piper glared one hard glare at Reyna and Reyna glared back. I'm surprised that Piper actually has the courage to hold her glare. No one can do that… I see Reyna's glare soften as if she respected Piper for actually standing up to her.

We all walked in and dried off. Leo pulled a random Chimney out of nowhere? Where does this guy get all of this stuff? Does he truthfully have time to build it all? Whatever… I'm just glad we have warmth… I'm really surprised that Annabeth isn't back by now. Is she really that mad?

"Ok… So why don't we continue?" Leo said looking a little overly happy. A couple people glared at him including Piper, Percy, Thalia, and myself. "No? No more truth or dare? Come on! We just got started!"

"And look what happened to Annabeth." Piper snapped.

"No… He's right. Let's keep playing. Since Annabeth is gone I vote that I take her turn. Considering I am her boyfriend and Thalia's question affected me. Does anyone object to having me go in Annabeth's place?" Percy asked, who had a devilish look on his face, as if he was daring someone to question him. Dang Greek's take this game a little too seriously. Thalia looked like she wanted to object but she didn't. "Good. Thalia… Truth or dare?" Percy asked.

Thalia stared at him, you could tell she was in deep thought. She knew either way something bad was waiting for her. It's a fifty, fifty chance… Something bad was going to happen… I could just feel it. "Truth." She said shakily.

"Thalia… Is it true that you are afraid of heights?" He asked.

Afraid of heights? Yea right. She's a daughter of Zeus. That would just be a disgrace to her father if she was afraid of heights. Yet when he said it her face grew pale. "N-n-no I-I am not afraid of h-h-heights." She said.

"Liar!" Percy accused and just like that Thalia's bracelet started to blink red. She was lying.

"Jackson I am going to kill you! You promised you would never tell anyone about that!" Thalia spat.

"And you promised to never tell anyone about that kiss! Especially Annabeth! How could you! Now were even!"

Thalia got up and lunged for Percy but Jason, as fast as lightning, jumped up and held her back. "Let go of me!" She shrieked.

"Thalia! Call down!" Jason said.

"Whoa… Are you serious? What kind of child of Zeus is afraid of Heights? Oh the irony." Leo said with a laugh. He is so obnoxious. Thalia then turned towards Leo… If it wasn't for Jason I think Leo would be dead now.

I look over to see Piper standing up. She walks over to Thalia and said. "Go to sleep Thalia. You are very tired. Go to sleep." Piper was so good at that, that I almost dozed off myself. Hazel had to keep me awake. Just like that Thalia was knocked out. Jason set Thalia down in a corner and walked back to the group.

"So… If Thalia is asleep… Who is going to take her turn?" I asked.

"Can I go?" I hear. I look over my shoulder to see a person in dark cloak stepping out of the shadows. They had a hood on but as soon as the hood came off I recognized who it was. It was Nico di angelo.


	3. Frank and I Get Into A 'Disagreement'

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! No really it means A TON to me! Especially since I don't get this many reviews on stories! Anyway this chapter is not as long as the others. But I hope you all like it!**

* * *

**Leo**

* * *

I stared there looking at Nico. I'm pretty sure I have met him... I'm not sure though? Actually... Yea I have met him. Everyone seemed to jump up and greet him. Hazel got up and ran over to him and embraced him in a big hug. So did Percy. I remember hearing that Nico practically saved them by convincing his father, Hades the lord of the dead, to help them fight off Kronos. Even Frank got up to greet him.

"Frank. How are you? Are you taking care of my sister?" Nico asked raising his eyebrow. Frank seemed very uncomfortable with that question.

"y-yes." He said awkwardly. When Hazel saw he was struggling she grabbed his hand and held it...

Everyone kind of welcomed him... Everyone except Piper and I. We weren't in the mood. I don't know why Piper isn't in this mood but for me it's because this Truth or Dare game is boring. So yea Percy kissed the oracle girl and Thalia is afraid of heights. But so what? Nothing juicy is out yet. Something good needs to happen... And from what I have heard Nico is supposed to be really good at truth or dare. As everyone was greeting him, and of course wasting time, I stood up and said.

"Of course you can take the turn." I said with a grin. "Now come on guys, settle down… The game has just begun."

We all took our seats again and Nico seemed to be staring us down. It was kind of weird. His eyes finally rested on Hazel. "Hazel… sister, truth or dare?" He said with a smile.

Hazel face turned white and she gulped. "Umm… Truth." She said looking very nervous.

"Oh Hazel… You really shouldn't of said that." He said with a smile.

"Come on just ask already." I said with a smile.

"Hazel… If you had to date any guy in this room besides Frank, who would it be."

Oh gods yes. Hazel's face turned as white as a ghost and she looked scared. She knew she couldn't pick Percy because someone would tell Annabeth… Even if she's not the jealous type. No one truly would want to hear that another girl would date there boyfriend if they had to. She's not going to pick Jason because Piper's AND Reyna's wrath would come on her. Her only other option is… Well me.

She grabbed Frank's hand and gave it a squeeze and said. "Leo."

"Bing. Bada. Boom." I said with a grin.

Frank shot a glare at me and said. "Don't be so cocky Valdez."

"Whoa… Dude. It's not my fault your girl picked me over to other guys in this room." I said putting my hands up.

"Shut up." He snapped.

"Both of you stop it!" Hazel squeaked.

"Yea listen to your girlfriend." I said narrowing my eyes.

"I said, shut up!" Frank snapped and the next thing I know there is a lion standing right in the middle of my bunker.

I jumped up and stumbled backward. "Whoa!" Everyone cleared out of the way and the lion roared. I took a step back and felt my hands starting to get warmer. If this turned into an all-out fight. "Who let the cat out of the bag?" I said… Which personally I thought was pretty funny… I guess not. Considering no one else laughed. The lion roared and leaped at me and I had just enough time to double step out of the way.

"Leo!" Hazel screamed, which seemed to make Frank even madder considering she wasn't concerned about his and was concerned about mine.

Now I was mad… and my hands were on fire. I feel like the human torch. I threw fire at him but the lion was gone and the fire hit some papers of mine and caught on fire… I hope it was nothing important. "Percy!" I screamed.

"On it!" Percy said chucking water at the fire.

I looked around. Where was Frank? And more importantly what was he? I looked down to see a snake slithering towards me. I chucked fire at that as well but Frank turned into yet another thing. This time it was a bull.

The bull charged at me and all I could say was "Holy Hades." The next thing I know I was tickled out of the way and someone was on top of me. I looked up to see it was Hazel. She looked down at me and it was like one of those sappy love moments in a movie were the guy and the girl are about to kiss. But we didn't. I looked over to see Frank staring at us.

"I'm going for a walk." He said storming out into the rain.

"Frank wait! It's not what you think!" Hazel said jumping up and running after Frank.

I got up and looked around. Everyone was staring at me… And everyone wasn't a lot. We have lost four people in this truth or dare game. The only people remaining is Reyna, Percy, Jason, Piper, Nico, and myself. Six people remaining out of the nine people we started with. Counting Nico we were actually supposed to have nine.

"Well… Who wants to go now?" I asked looking around at everyone who looked purely shocked.

"I do!" I hear someone say. I looked past Jason and Piper to see Percy with a smile on his face. "Can I go next?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"Sure… Why not?"


	4. A Long Night

**Hey everyone! So yes I know I've neglected this story so since I did that I'm going to update TWICE today, this chapter is a short one but the next will be longer then all the other ones! The next chapter should be up in a couple of hours! Thanks to all and PLEASE REVIEW! :) **

* * *

**Hazel**

* * *

"Frank wait! It's not what you think!" I called after Frank, jumping up and running in the rain after him, but as soon as I got out of Bunker 9 Frank was already long gone, he probably turned into some type of animal and left.

"Frank!" I called as I ran into the forest, I was determined to find him, I was just going to let him stay out in this forest alone, and raning. "Frank please!" I called again, but yet again no anwser.

I searched for at least about 15 minutes, and after those fifteen minutes I was completley soaked. Where could he be? I didn't mean it like that? It's just... Nico's my brother, Percy is dating Annabeth and Piper is dating Jason so who else could I of said besides Leo? It's not like I actually have feelings for the fool!

"Frank!" I called again, this time even louder. I kept walking, deeper into the forest until I realized that I was completley lost. "Great... Could this night get any worse?" I grumbled to myself.

"Hazel? What the hellhound are you doing out here?" I hear from behind me.

I turned around to see Annabeth, with a umbrella staring at me like I was a pink elephant. "Oh thank the Gods! I was out here looking for Frank, he ran off after... after Nico asked me who I would date in the room besides Frank." I explained.

"Who did you say?" Annabeth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Leo..." I said, and Annabeth let out a quick and short laugh. "It's just... Your dating Percy, and Piper is dating Jason and Nico's my brother so who else would I of said? Then I cam out here trying to look for Frank and I got lost." I tried to explain.

Annabeth nodded, "No, no I understand." She said. "Now come get under this umberalla with me and I'll take us both back to Bunker 9." She said. I smiled gratfully and got under the umbrealla with her as she led us back to Bunker 9. "So Hazel, In all honesty, I promise I won't tell a soul, do you have feelings for Leo?" Annabeth asked me, catching me by surprise.

I could feel my face turn a deep shade of red and shifted on my feet uncomfortably, "No... No... It's just..." How could I explain to Annabeth that he looks just like Sammy? "No... I don't." I said, deciding it would pretty much be impossible, even if Annabeth is a reasonable person.

The rest of the walk to Bunker 9 was silent and very awkward, the scray part of it was when we actually got to Bunker 9. We walked in to see Reyna, and Piper fighting, with Jason trying to break them up, Nico, Thalia and Percy screaming at each other, which Thalia must of woken up after I left and Leo just relaxing with his feet up in a chair in the corner with is signature grin on his face.

Annabeth and I gave each other a strange look, "HEY!" Annabeth screamed, capturing everyone's attention.

"Oh Annabeth your-" Percy said, walking towards her, his arms open in a big hug but Annabeth declined it.

"What happened here?" She asked, interuptting Percy.

I love Annabeth I do, but it probably wasn't the smartest thing she could of done because at that moment every single person burst, screaming at Annabeth about what happened on there side of the story. Annabeth gave me a look, "This is going to be a long night." She said.


	5. Reyna or Piper, Roman or Greek?

**Hey guys! As I promised here is the second update! I promise that I'll update this again soon I promise! Also, this update is dedicated to my friend Jasmine who has been bugging me about updating it so here it is! One last thing... PLEASEEE REVIEW! **

* * *

**Piper**

* * *

"Nico, Truth or-" Percy said but was interuptted by someone.

"Hold a second." We all hear. I turned around to see Thalia, awake and getting on her feet, "Percy you've already had a turn I think It's only fair to let someone else have a turn." She said.

"And Sleeping Beauty has awoken." Leo said, with his signature cocky grin.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, Leo is so full of himself sometimes. "And who do you suggest Thalia?" Percy asked, challenging like, I could tell Thalia and Percy weren't on such good terms from the fight.

Thalia's eyes scanned around the room until they finally rested on Leo, "Leo. I think Leo should have a turn." She suggested.

My eyes widened, "I don't know if that's such a good idea, Thalia. Knowing Leo he might really stir up some trouble." I said.

Leo grinned, "Aww come on Pipes, I promise I won't stir up to much trouble." He said, with puppy dog eyes.

"Hurry up already, you Greek's take far too long to decide." Reyna said, flicking her hand.

"Oh, oh I see how it is. Your going to throw _that _word around, Roman." Leo said.

"Please, I'm actually proud to me a Roman." Reyna said, "We don't take as long as to decide and were much braver." She said.

"Would you like to test that?" Leo asked with a grin.

Great, just great. Who knows what Leo has up his sleeve, it could be just about anything. "Of course." Reyna said, holding her head high.

Leo smiled, "Ok Reyna, why don't you put your money where your mouth is, Truth or Dare?" He asked.

I blinked as I watched Reyna think, everything is always so cold and calculated with her and I could tell she was thinking which choice would prove her severity as a Paerator of Rome, after about a minute she finally anwsered, "Truth."

I could tell that Leo had gotten what he wanted, because his goofy grin grew even bigger on his face and I could see the lights in his eyes lighting up, "Ok Reyna, What is your _real _opinion about Piper and Jason being together?" He asked.

Oh... This should be great. She's going to rant on about how she's better for Jason and everything. I looked over at Jason who seemed to be just as interested and as tense as I was in Reyna's anwsered.  
Simple, I think it's toxic." She said.

Leo nodded, "Mhmm, Please elaborate on that." He said, beckoning her to keep going.

"For example, It's like you Leo." Reyna said.

Leo clentched his fists, "What is that supposed to mean?" He asked challenging.

"I mean, Piper and Jason's relationship... Well... It's a ticking time bomb ready to explode and catch a blaze at any given moment, all you have to do is press it's buttons and there you have it, boom." She explained calmly.

Leo seemed satisfied with that answer, but I wasn't. "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, standing up.

"I mean, I don't think that you and Jason are good for each other." Reyna said.

Leo grinned, you would think that Leo wold of had enough but with him enough is never enough, "Do you think that you and Jason are a better fit then Jason and Piper?" He asked.

Reyna blinked and thought for a moment, "Of course." She said.

I balled my fists, It was all I could do to not claw this girls face off.

"And why is that!?" Leo asked.

"Shut up Leo!" I snarled.

"Woah, I'm only trying to figure out why she thinks that." Leo said, "Let the girl answer."

"Yeah, for once I agree with Leo, Piper I want to hear her answer." Jason said, who had his arms crossed over his chest.

I cast both the boys a glare and just sat down, "Continue." Leo said to Reyna.

"Well if you think about it Piper and Jason's relationship is all a lie, I mean, Juno planted all those memories in there heads, there not real, plus Piper is over dramatic and a bit of a hot head, not to mention that Jason and I have known each other for a much longer time, it's simple, Jason and Piper are NOT good match when Jason and I would be a good match." Reyna said.

I swear that I am about to ripe her head off. She has no right judging our relationship! Like theirs is any better! The whole room was quiet when Leo burst out laughing. "Shut up Leo!" I snapped at him, "This isn't funny!" I yelled.

Leo shrugged, "I think it's funny."

That's when I snapped, I couldn't help it, I love Leo but some time, really most of the time, he can have such a big head. I lunged at him, my dagger at my side, pointed right for his face. "Woah!" Leo says and stumbles back and falls on his butt, thats when I tackle him and we roll around on the floor.

"Piper!" Jason exclaimed and picked me up, holding his arms tight around my chest so I couldn't move.

"Let go of me!" I screamed, fighting and kicking.

"See, this is why I think Jason should be with me." Reyna says, "Piper can't control her temper." She said.

I stopped fighting and turned on my charm-speak, "Jason, let go of me." I said, Jason did what I said and I walked over to Reyna, staring her down.

Reyna met my glare, with an even harsher one, "What?" She asked.

"Lick. My. Shoe." I said, trying to be as persuasive as possible.

Reyna scoffed, "Your silly Charm speak doesn't work on me Piper." She said, "That's actually insulting that you think my will is as less as a Greek."

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" Thalia said.

"It means Roman's have a stronger will then you Greek's, simple as that." Reyna said.

"Oh really? Then why does Piper's power work on Percy AND Jason?" Thalia challenged.

"Simple, Jason has been hanging out with you _Greek's," _This time she emphasized the word, "And Percy was born Greek." She said, "I will not like your shoe." Reyna said.

"Lick my shoe!" I yelled, putting a little more power.

This time I could tell it did some affect on Reyna because I could see her fighting herself, "I will not."

"That is completely not true! Greek's are just as strong as Roman's, if not more!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Mmmm... I'm not sure about that, I've visited both camps and seen what both demigods are like, I HONESTLY have to say that Roman's are tougher then Greeks." Nico said.

I stared at him astonished, he's Greek himself! How could he say that Roman's were better then us? "At least someone in this room besides me has there head on straight!" Reyna snorted.

I turned to her and glared at her, "LICK MY SHOE!" I screamed at her.

Reyna dropped on her hands and knees and her face hovered above my shoe. her tongue out but I can tell she was still fighting it, "I will not!" She screamed.

"I don't know Nico, I've been to both camps as well and I have to say that Greeks and Romans are pretty much equal. They both of the spirit willingness to protect there families and friends and strength." I heard Percy say.

"SHUT UP PERCY, GREEKS ARE BETTER THEN ROMANS!" Thalia screamed.

"That is not true! ROMANS ARE BETTER THEN GREEKS!" Nico screamed back at Thalia.

"Were equal!" Percy tried to reason.

"LICK MY SHOE!" I screamed, putting as much power into it and finally. Reyna licked my shoe.

As soon as she was done she jumped up and lunged at me, if it weren't for Jason getting in the middle of us and separating us we probably would of killed each other. Reyna and kept trying to get past Jason but we couldn't, in fact we were all too busy fighting to notice that Annabeth and Hazel, who was soaking wet, had walked back into the Bunker.

"HEY!" Annabeth screamed, capturing everyone's attention. We all stopped fighting and turned to look at her.

"Oh Annabeth your-" Percy said, walking towards her, his arms open in a big hug but Annabeth declined it.

"What happened here?" She asked, interrupting Percy.

As soon as she said that we all burst into screaming, all fighting to try to tell our side of the story.

"Reyna said I wasn't good enough for Jason!" I screamed.

"Piper made me like he wretched Shoe!" I hear Reyna scream.

"Thalia is being an air head and thinks Greeks are better then Romans!" Nico yelled.

"I'm being the air head?! Have you looked in the mirror lately!?" Thalia hissed.

Annabeth looked at Hazel and said something, that I couldn't quiet catch and that's when Hazel exploded, "Everyone stop screaming!" Hazel yelled, which I'm actually very surprised about cause shes a very quiet girl, what I'm more surprised is that we all actually listened to her. Her face turned a deep shade of red as if she was embarrassed that she had done that, "Can we just get back to the game?" She asked politely.

Annabeth nodded, " I agree with Hazel." She said.

None of us said a word and we all got in our original sitting in a circle position. We heard the bunker door open and we all looked over to see Frank standing there, soaking wet as well.

"Hey bud, it's about time, come join the circle." Leo said with a 'Team Leo' type smile. Frank nodded and scurried over, sitting next to Hazel, who then whispered something in his ear, probably an apology. "Now." Leo said, clasping his hands together, "As your host I'd like to officially say; Let the games, begin!"


End file.
